


In a Dress

by kiitos



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiitos/pseuds/kiitos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digger wears a dress and Sam appreciates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Dress

The mirror in the hotel room is full length and when he stands in front of it he can his whole body, from the top of his un-styled head to his sneaker clad feet. He takes two steps backwards and sits on the bed, pulling his laces undone and taking his shoes off slowly; he sets them down at the side of the bed, taking the time to tuck white laces into black canvas and lining them up perfectly side by side. He tugs his socks off next and drops them next to his shoes without balling them up first, he stands then feeling the surprising softness of the carpet under his bare feet. The next thing to go is his t-shirt; he pulls it over his head quickly and drops it behind him, the bright red a shocking contrast against the pale carpet. He watches himself in the mirror, searching his own eyes for fear or doubt as he slowly unbuttons his jeans and pulls down the zip, letting them drop down his legs so he can kick them off. He pushes them back with one foot and then takes a good look at himself in the mirror, his skin is pale and the light dusting of hair on his arms and legs is sandy and soft unlike the coarse dark hair covering his chest and what he knows lies underneath his boxers and those are the last things to go as he hooks his thumbs under the waist band and pushes them down his legs, sending them the same way as his jeans.

He tries not to look at his naked body when he rummages in his bag for what he needs, his fingers close around soft black material and he smiles and pulls it free. The thin wisps of black lace and silk don’t feel as foreign as they should and he allows himself a chuckle as he slips them over one leg and then the other  then pulls the underwear up to rest comfortably just below his waist. He takes another look at himself in the mirror, he looks odd, of course he does, he’s a tall skinny man wearing women’s underwear but he smiles anyway, he likes them. Sitting back down he reaches into his bag for the next item, a pair of black silk stockings that he twists around his fingers momentarily, well it wouldn’t do to not have the very finest things would it? He takes one and bends down so he can slide it over his foot and up his calf, his hairy leg disappearing under a layer of exquisite hosiery; he slides the second one on and hums in delight at how the material feels. Straightening the first leg he moves his toes and muses on how strange they look encased in opaque material, idly he considers scarlet nail polish but ultimately decides that would be a little too much effort.

The next thing to go on is the dress and he pulls it out of the bag with a more than a little trepidation, he’s worn the underwear before even done the stockings before but the dress is entirely new to him. It’s gorgeous, there’s no doubt about that, slinky black strapless cotton with a red belt at the waist…size small to compensate for his considerably flatter than recommended chest. He holds it against his body and considers himself in the mirror, he knows it will look good on him but he just wanted to make sure because once it was on, there was no turning back. He takes a deep breath and lifts it over his head closing his eyes and refusing to look again until the dress is in place. Blindly he rearranges it over his chest and pulls it down over his waist, he dares to open one eye and glances in the mirror, what he sees makes him smiles so he opens the other and takes in the sight. The dress fits his hips quite snugly and whilst his lack of breasts makes the chest a little roomier than he would have liked, overall he is satisfied. The length is perfect, the hemline just skimming the tops of the stockings where they sit just above his knees, he kind of wishes he had a suspender belt, just to finish the look and makes a mental note to buy one later. The woman in the shop is getting to know him now and whilst she still mentions that his girlfriend must be a very lucky woman to have such a generous boyfriend, they both know it’s not quite true and the suspicion in her eyes grows every time he buys something. He could start buying things online but he likes seeing it before he buys it, he needs to know its right.

He goes into a side pocket of his bag and pulls out an eyeliner pencil, not brave enough to have gone for liquid eyeliner just yet; he’s worn it before but he was an experimental teenager then, he hopes he hasn’t forgotten how to do it. Hitching the dress up slightly he kneels in front of the mirror and leans close, holding the pencil in one alarmingly steady hand as he lifts it to his right eye and deftly draws a line underneath his lower lashes.  He pulls his hand away and studies his handiwork and, finding it satisfactory he draws a line under his other eye, the next trick is to close his eyelid and draw a line close to his upper lashes, it goes better than he expected and he flicks the line out at the end, giving himself a bit of a pin-up girl eyeliner wing. He repeats the line on his other eye and smiles unexpectedly, genuinely happy with his appearance, he hadn’t expected to get it so right the first time. He reaches back behind him and pulls his bag to within easy reach and rummages for his remaining items, mascara to lengthen his already quite long lashes…a girl had once told him she’d sell her soul for lashes like his and now coated in carbon black they looked quite good. He flutters them experimentally and grins, he could probably get anything he wanted just by fluttering his lashes and pouting. That leads him to his next job and he twists the tube upwards to reveal the scarlet redness inside, he pouts and draws it over his lips, silently thanking whatever was out there that he was blessed with such full lips.

He stands up slowly after putting the make-up back in his bag, he rearranges the dress after it had slipped slightly from his kneeling down and he smirks dirtily…if being on his knees made the dress slip then it wasn’t going to stay on properly for long. There is one more thing to complete the look and he reaches under the bed for the box he hid there earlier; he sits down on the edge of the bed and lifts the lid reverentially to reveal a pair of red high-heeled mary janes. These he had got off the internet, definitely not brave enough to go into a shop and buy them in his size because nobody would believe they were for a girl. He slips them on carefully and takes a couple of experimental steps, finding them to not be as uncomfortable as he was expecting, his legs feel longer and the colour stands out against the stockings strikingly. He briefly thinks he might look a little slutty but given the fact that he’s a skinny rather effeminate man in a slinky dress he supposes that doesn’t really matter.

He stands in front of the mirror and studies himself properly, he’s almost satisfied but something is still off though. He runs his fingers through his hair and tousles it, giving it a little volume and letting it fall sexily over his eyes and smiles at himself, its perfect now.

Sam said he looks like a pin-up girl when he lies on the stage, let’s see what he thinks of him now he’s properly made up in a slinky dress and heels. He’ll be back soon…all Digger has to do is wait…

~

Sam opens the door to the hotel room and does a double take, at first he thinks he’s accidentally walked into the wrong room and rushes to apologise to the young woman, it’s only when he stops and actually looks that it hits him like a truck. It’s his boyfriend standing in front of him in a dress and heels and he is way more turned on than is probably decent but he really doesn’t care because Digger looks stunning.

“Hey.” He breathes through a bright red pout, fiddling anxiously with the hem of that dress, it’s all Sam can do not to rip it off him and throw him on the bed, but he suspects there are plans for tonight so he just smiles back.

“Hey…you look…” He pauses wondering how best to describe the way his boyfriend looks but nothing seems adequate enough. “…amazing.” He murmurs anyway and Digger’s face lights up, his scarlet smile looking even brighter against his white teeth. “Seriously stunning…” Sam whispers as Digger is suddenly very close, he’s wearing eyeliner…and it’s taking Sam’s breath away and sending all the blood away from his head. He wants to kiss him, needs to kiss him and Digger doesn’t disappoint him, he crushes their lips together and Sam moans suddenly, possessively grabbing his hips and pulling him close. Digger backs him up against the wall, walking confidently on his heels and Sam finds it bizarre that he’s now taller than him, he only has a couple of inches on Digger normally but those heels put Digger an inch or two taller than him. He leans up slightly and steals another kiss taking Digger by surprise and he when he pulls away there’s a streak of red to the side of Digger’s mouth. Sam lifts a hand to rub his thumb against the smudge and smirks at Digger who just raises an nonchalant eyebrow and reaches for Sam’s jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them swiftly. Sam kicks them off and watches, mesmerised as Digger drops to his knees in front of him, he can’t help groaning at the sight of his long fingers pulling his boxers down and shivers when Digger’s warm breath brushes against his achingly hard cock.

He threads his fingers through Digger’s stunningly tousled hair and tugs him forwards ever so slightly, hearing him hum in amusement and tightening his hold on his hair when an impossibly hot mouth slides down his cock. Sam looks down and gasps shakily at the sight of those red lips surrounding him, Digger’s tongue flicks teasingly over the tip and his knees buckle a little.

“Mmm fuck [Rü](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/R%C3%BCdiger+Brans).” He groans, pulling at his hair and tugging him forwards a little, encouraging him to take him deeper and Digger grins around him and complies. Sam cries out when he swallows around him, deep throating him and digging his fingernails into his thighs. Digger’s tongue is hot against his skin and that sinful pout is threatening to drive him over the edge too soon so he drags him upwards by his hair, kissing away the hiss of pain and taking control of the situation. He grabs his hips and throws him backwards onto the bed loving the moan he lets out as he crawls on top of him and grinds down against him, his cock straining against the tight dress.

“Sam baby.” Digger purrs in his ear. “Take off the dress and fuck me.”

Sam’s stomach flips and he groans at those words spoken in a hot breath against his skin, Digger’s touch is electric and his eyes are blown wide with desire, the blue standing out against his dark make-up and even thinking about that makes Sam want him more. He slides his hands down to the hem of the dress and pushes it up over his hips, feeling the material of the underwear underneath and smiling. He ducks his head and bites gently at Digger’s stomach, just before the sprinkling of dark hair dips below the underwear, his smile darkens to a dirty smirk and he grips the material between his teeth and tugs, pulling it down and away freeing his cock and letting him kick the underwear off. The next thing he does is pull the dress down slowly, dragging it torturously over Digger’s cock and loving the way he bucks at the sensitive touch, it seems a shame to get rid of such a pretty dress but he really does want his boyfriend naked right about now so he drops it carefully on the floor and then kisses Digger softly. He moans and wraps his arms around Sam’s neck to try and pull him closer but Sam resists, pulling away and making him whine and whimper, desperate for some kind of contact. Sam grins at him and moves down his body, pulling one of those ridiculous heels off so he can drag a stocking down his leg, Digger whimpers again and Sam has to resist just taking him there and then…after Digger’s gone to a lot of trouble, it’s only fair he does too.

He uses the stocking to tie Digger’s thin wrists to the metal head-board, he doesn’t put up a fight like he normally does, it’s not that he doesn’t like it because he does, it’s just that he likes the struggle too. Tonight though he just looks up at him through his long lashes and smiles devilishly, Sam kisses him, aware he’s probably got more lipstick on him now than Digger does but he doesn’t really care right now. A glance down his body informs him he has lipstick in places he never thought he’d have it, especially from the mouth of another man but he quite likes it, it’s really quite hot when he thinks about it.

He replaces the patent leather on Digger’s foot and winks cheekily at him, Digger grins back.

“Fucking me with the heels on? Kinky.” He murmurs.

“You’re the one who started this.” Sam tells him with a filthy smile. He goes to find the lube from his bag but Digger’s arm stops him.

“You don’t need…I already…”

Sam stares at him. “You already…you are a little slut tonight aren’t you.”

Digger wraps his legs around his waist and purrs. “I was horny waiting for you, so I got myself all ready for you…all turned on and desperate for your cock baby.”

Sam shudders and leans down, licking a nipple and grazing it with his teeth, unable to think of anything to say in response, his mind unable to function enough to form words. Wordlessly he shrugs his shirt off and tosses it to the side, then takes hold of Digger’s legs and nudges them upwards to his shoulders. Digger purrs contentedly as he rests his legs against Sam’s shoulders and bucks his hips upwards teasingly, Sam raises an eyebrow and moves into position with his cock pressing insistently against Digger’s entrance.

Digger whimpers and begs him incoherently so he pushes forwards into Digger’s already slicked heat and it’s all he can do not to push all the way in one go, but Digger tenses and hisses so he stills and waits.

“M’okay.” Digger groans, struggling against his bonds and fighting to push his hips upwards. “Please.” He sounds strained and desperate so Sam gives in and pushes all the way into him in one go making Digger groan low in his throat. Sam bites his lip and stills again, needing to steady himself against the sudden impossible tightness constricting his cock and when Digger purposefully clenches around him he nearly collapses from the strain. “Move.” Digger demands with a pout and Sam kisses him hard and begins to slide in and out of him though his head is spinning and his arms feel weak. The sight of Digger beneath him with lipstick smudged across his jaw, with eyeliner mixing with sweat and trailing down his cheekbones is the most breath taking thing he has ever seen, especially with his dark lust filled eyes locking with his own. He can feel the heels scratching at his back as he moves and he’s turned on as hell just by that.

Digger cries out suddenly and Sam thrusts like that again, knowing what he’s doing to the man beneath him, loving that he can have this effect on him. He doesn’t even need to touch Digger’s cock but he knows he can make him come, just by pushing hard into him and hitting him just there. Sure enough Digger screws his eyes closed and his whole body tenses, his legs lock around Sam’s neck and his ass constricts around Sam’s cock, his stomach trembles along with his chest and then he’s coming. His cock twitching and jumping as he shoots his seed over his chest and he howls as he comes, his tied hands balling into fists and pulling tight against his silken bonds, it’s a beautiful sight and Sam knows it won’t be long before he’s right there with him. He grunts and drives into him twice more, his stomach twisting and his cock throbbing, he pushes in as deep as he can and thinks he might just pass out as he comes so hard his vision whites out.

“Sammy? Sammy you with me sweetheart?” He hears after a few moments, he opens his eyes and looks up into Digger’s sweat and eyeliner stained face, nodding and gasping for breath.

“You are…fantastic.” He mutters breathlessly, pulling out sluggishly and collapsing on top of his lover who chuckles just as breathlessly.

“You like the get-up then?” He murmurs, kissing Sam’s damp hair.

“Fuck…yes.” Sam says definitively, lifting a tired to hand to pull apart the knot at Digger’s wrists. “Where did you…when did you…?”

“Hmm I’m not saying, a lady doesn’t give away her secrets.” Digger giggles, wrapping his own equally tired arms around Sam’s shoulders as he settles his head against his chest.

“Even if you were a girl…there’s no way you’d be a lady letting me do that to you.” Sam tells him and chuckles when Digger smacks his shoulder.

After a few minutes of quiet, both of them enjoying the other’s warmth and the rhythm of their breath, Sam speaks again. “You’re going to do that again right?”

“Hm, you like it that much?” Digger asks, looking down at him. Sam lifts his head and rests his chin on Digger’s chest.

“Yes, you look stunning.” He says honestly and Digger grins, pulling his head towards his own and kissing him sweetly. “Think I’m going to need some make-up remover though, you’ve got it everywhere.”

“My cock is especially colourful.” Sam mutters against his lips and Digger laughs at that, Sam just grins…Digger looks good in a dress.


End file.
